Inuyasha's Boredom
by mieko-sama.94
Summary: Inuyasha's bored and has nothing to do. What will happen on his quest for fun? Only kami knows. Rated T for language.


Inuyasha's Boredom

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters. They belong to Rumiko Takeshi so don't sue me please.

Inuyasha was bored, Kagome was in her own time, and Sango and Miroku were going to a village to exterminate a demon, and Shippo was well boring and annoying so Inuyasha had knocked him out. He was pondering what he should do next in his favorite tree. 'I could always go and scare the crap out of some villagers. Oh, but Kagome would hear about it. I'd be in some deep shit then.' He scratched his head trying to think of anything to satisfy his boredom. 'What else could I do? Hmm…I could go visit Kikyo! Oh nope, can't do that either. She went to hell with Naraku. Man that still creeps me out…UGH! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO DO!!!'

With that, he jumped out of the tree and started pacing. "I got it!" he shouted, "I'll go bug Sesshoumaru!" obviously, he was desperate. But, he still ran off following his brother's scent. 'Hmm…what will I do when I get there? I could always steal that boa thing he always carries around. Yeah that's what I'll do.' After figuring out the form of torturing Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha sped up. 'Hah I can't wait to see the look on his face when I race by him and grab that boa thing. What is that thing anyway?' He didn't have anytime to go over what the thing, which shall now be known as a boa in this fanfic, could possibly be because he could see Sesshoumaru.

He was just about to grab the big fluffy boa when Sesshoumaru turned around and punched Inuyasha right in the face. "You should know by now, baka that this Sesshoumaru can smell you miles away and can hear you crashing through the trees. If you try and steal Miyouki again I shall kill you and take Tessaiga." said Sesshoumaru stoically. "Miyouki? Who the hell is Miyouki?" Inuyasha asked stupidly, he didn't realize that Sesshoumaru had referred to his boa as Miyouki. (Yeah yeah yeah I know that Sesshoumaru would die or at least kill me before he referred to the boa thing as Miyouki or any other name.)

Inuyasha, Rin, and Jaken stared up at Sesshoumaru waiting for the answer to Inuyasha's question. "This Sesshoumaru will not be bothered to answer your stupid question hanyou." He said and stalked away. 'Well so much for stealing Sesshoumaru's boa thingy. Hey I know! I'll go bug Kouga. That should be fun.' So Inuyasha rushed off to bug, pester, and otherwise annoy poor Kouga. He picked up Kouga's scent and raced after him. 'Okay what can I do to Kouga? Hmmm….' While he pondered this thought, he noticed that there was a sudden wind. 'That's weird, there wasn't wind earlier, and what's what the hell is that?!' he wondered as he saw a white thing floating on the breeze.

"Kagura! What the hell do you want?! Naraku's dead and you're free so get out of here!" Inuyasha shouted at the wind demon. "Calm down Inuyasha, jeez you're such a pest!" Kagura exclaimed rolling her eyes. "I am? YAY! I'M A PEST!! They said I'd never make it but I showed them! Hahahahahaha!! Now for my acceptance speech, I'd like to thank my mom for having me, Jaken for being an example of a perfect pest, Kagome for nagging me and making me even more of a pest…" "What are you talking about you retard?!" shouted Kagura. Inuyasha shook himself as if he had just gotten out of a river. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked,"How should I know?!" replied Kagura. "Holy crap! What's that?" he asked, "What's what?" "That thing in the sky!" he replied pointing. "There's nothing in the sky! Damn you're a baka!" Kagura yelled and flew off in her feather. Inuyasha started dancing around, "I feel pretty, oh so pretty!" and then he died because Shippo woke up and realized Inuyasha had knocked him out and came back for revenge. The End.

A/N: Sorry if it was stupid and random and made no sense but I was bored. Oh and I don't own that "I feel pretty, oh so pretty." It belongs to _A Westside Story _I believe so again, don't sue me.


End file.
